fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
GO! GO! Kokujin Hime-chan!!
is the opening theme for The many adventures of Kokujin Hime-Chan!. The song made its debut in episode 1. Sequence The sequence begins with an image of a phoenix surrounded by stars and one by one, the girls appear floating, starting with Hime, and followed by Cure Felice, Miss Shamour, Regina, Ai and the Kiryuu Sisters (Eas as of episode 9). The camera pans to show what appears to be the inside of a castle or a cathedral with many streams of light floating along the ceiling. Throughout that part, Hime explains how the legendary Patisserie Pretty Cure have been stealing the Kirakiraru found within people and how they take it, but Hime then says that she and her friends will protect everyone. It then goes further down to reveal a sakura tree. A ray of light comes down and disappears to reveal the girls bowing, with fairies Bibury and Miku in front of them. (Miku is removed as of episode 38, added back in episode 40) The girls then spin around and pose. The next scene shows Hime and her friends jumping together onto a stage and briefly dancing. They turn around before floating off-screen and the logo appears, with Bibury and Miku skipping around. The next part shows the girls doing various things, with the other one popping up as the one before it fades away. Hime and Bibury are seen walking in a park where Bibury starts talking (and this makes Hime confused), Cure Felice picks roses in a large garden, Michiru and Kaoru perform together on stage, Regina and Ai admire themselves in a large mirror at a boutique, Eas gets lost in a museum before closing time and Miss Shamour cares for various cats at Dolores Umbridge's house. The next part shows a close-up of all the girls' faces, which fade into their respective colors as the scene progresses. Images of the girls are seen, first in their casual clothes, then in their respective mode outfits, and then in their ultra fight mode outfits, going again in the order of Hime, Felice, Regina, Ai, the Kiryuu Sisters and Eas. Then it switches to a scene where the KiraKira Cures are shown uncomfortably squishing together as the camera zooms to Cure Whip. Then it shows the girls attacking by shooting their respective attacks at the Cures (Cure Brownie is added in various episodes surrounding her). They then all land on the ground and run toward the screen. It then shows the girls appearing and taking a giant leap forward, soon joined by Bibury and Miku. Then it shows them holding hands in a tight circle before they separate and spin around. Then they are shown on a giant Ferris Wheel and they appear in the carts as it turns. They then all disappear, revealing their respective symbols, along with a clock hand ticking. The sakura tree from the beginning rises up and the girls leap out, along with Bibury, striking a final pose. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Anata wa dekiru! Go Go! Hai, onegaishimasu! Jiyū wa mina no tamedesu! Subete no hoshi wa motto chikai Kokujin Hime-chan no ōku no bōken! Mainichi atarashī sutātodesu Watashitachiha taiyō ni `ohayō' to iu Sora wa hakkiri shite ori, watashitachiha tsudzuku Watashitachi wa totemo shiawasedesu! Kumo ga taiyō o fusai demo Kore wa owaride wa arimasen |-|Kanji= あなたはできる！ Go Go！ はい、お願いします！ 自由は皆のためです！ すべての星はもっと近い コクジン姫ちゃんの多くの冒険! 毎日新しいスタートです 私たちは太陽に「おはよう」と言う 空ははっきりしており、私たちは続く 私たちはとても幸せです！ 雲が太陽を塞いでも これは終わりではありません |-| English= You can! Go Go! Yes, as you please! Freedom is for everyone! All the stars are more close The many adventures of Kokujin Hime-chan! Every day is a new start We say "good morning" to the sun The sky is clear and we go on We are so happy! Even if the clouds block our sun This is not the end Category:Opening Songs Category:The many adventures of Kokujin Hime-Chan!